


无名之痛

by Evathehuman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: RK900应该杀掉他的目标，而不是操他。





	无名之痛

**Author's Note:**

> ※RK800/Marcus不同阵营交往设定，RK800因任务不力被模控生命销毁，RK900取代RK800继续追捕异常仿生人。

他本来不想“操”的，或者说性交。他并没有这项功能，他不会产生性冲动，事实上，他不应该产生任何冲动。他是最完美的仿生人——当他开枪崩掉所有异常仿生人时，他的心里没有一丝一毫的波动；他在他的目标头上开了个大洞，溅起的蓝血沾到了他的脸上，他也毫不在意。这只是他千千万万的目标中的一个，很快会被归类到已完成的记忆分区。

但他此时却在厂房的角落里，用手操着着他的目标。

他本应该毫不在意，他的脚已经朝着离开的方向迈出一半，那个异常仿生人瘫倒在他身后的墙边，左边脑袋因为中弹一些零件碎在了地上，他的系统应该已经不能控制机体，但他依然睁着眼，努力移动每一个他能动的地方。

那个异常仿生人呼唤他——“康纳。”他说，声音里带着滋滋的电流声。

于是那股莫名地冲动便不知从何处席卷而来，他记得这个声音，他听过这个声音，它出现在很多很多的场景里。它像蠕虫病毒，牢牢地抓住了他本应该没有的系统漏洞，并把它撕成了一个深不见底的黑洞。那古怪的欲望就从这个黑洞里源源不断地升起来，让他心跳急促，四肢僵硬。他应该控制住这种异常的冲动的，但是康纳发现他不能。他的脚带着他来到了那个仿生人的身边，他的手带着他抚摸那个仿生人的脸颊，他的系统像是焦急一般地大声提醒他——马库斯。

啊，马库斯。他不会不知道马库斯，这是他的任务目标，是政府最大的敌人之一。但还有些别的，康纳觉得，应该还有些别的。

所以他仔细地扫描马库斯的脸，每一寸细节都不放过，眼睛，鼻子，脸颊上微小的雀斑，嘴唇上的伤口，破碎的左额。他发现自己能毫无障碍地在自己的脑海里画出马库斯完整的图像，而这和他刚刚的扫描没有一点关系，就好像他曾经无数次这样描摹过他的五官。康纳想起来了，这个仿生人不仅是起义军的首领，也和他有异常的情感联系——不，不是他，但也是他，异常仿生人是RK800，而RK900是修复过的完美仿生人，这种异常的感情已经从他的系统里清理干净了，康纳能知道他们间曾经拥有过什么，但是他不能理解，他曾经也毫不在意。但是现在，现在康纳惊恐地发现这种异常的情感竟然会带给他这么大的影响，这应该是个被修复了的bug，是他记忆宫殿里的一段资料。而不是像现在这样，让他的系统响起警报，勒的他喘不过气，让他急切的想做些什么。

马库斯睁大眼睛，似是恳求一般地望着他，玻璃球一样的眼球反射着厂房顶上白炽灯的光线。

于是他试探地伸出舌头，在那个人造的睫毛上舔了一下。马库斯的眼球有一个微小的转动，于是睫毛就像羽毛一样扫过了他的舌尖。

这感觉是对的，康纳想，我还想要更多。

所以他继续向下，舔过他鼻尖的雀斑，去寻找他的嘴唇。他仔仔细细地调查过他口腔的每一寸——翻开两瓣柔软的硅胶嘴唇，里面是牙齿，舌苔，上颚，他的舌头巧妙地卷起马库斯安静的舌头，划过柔软的苔面，他的记忆调取出了更多的画面，他记起和他在雨后的暗巷里接吻，他们嘴唇彼此接触的感觉；他记得他们擦身而过的瞬间，手指轻轻交触，马库斯拉住他，亲吻落在他的嘴角——

这种行为是毫无意义的。康纳想。在全球168种人类文化中，有46%把接吻视为一种浪漫的亲密行为。在彼此熟悉的两个人之间，相互亲吻是一种见面打招呼或者说再见的方式。仿生人间不需要热情的寒暄，更没有爱情的存在，那么他们为什么要做出这种模仿人类的行为？康纳不明白。

马库斯紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊，喉咙发出电流的噪声。

康纳读出来他的疑惑。“我是RK900型号仿生人。”他解释，“但我读取了RK800的全部存储数据，并在其基础上升级了机型，我同样是康纳。”

马库斯定定地看了他一会，眼里闪动着康纳无法理解的光芒。这时他的脸又和记忆里重叠了，康纳看到他们在空旷的房屋里做爱，马库斯坐在他身上，像专门为他打造的一样，他们像一对契合的锁和钥匙，什么也不能分开丝毫。他的阴茎埋在马库斯的缝隙里，开拓出一个属于他的形状，马库斯张开嘴，却发不出任何呻吟的声音——他被干的两眼发直，完完全全，连东南西北都分辨不出了。康纳直起身搂抱住他，把人造的精液满满地射在他的体内，马库斯像是被烫到一样猛烈地颤抖了起来。“马库斯。”康纳喘息着说。马库斯茫然地看着虚空，最后他终于找回了自己的神志，慢慢地将眼神聚焦到康纳身上，“康纳。”他面色潮红，嘴唇泛着水光，眼睛里带着微笑。他轻柔地回应他，把他的头揽进自己怀里。

那股冲动突然强烈的迸发了。康纳感到一种无法控制的暴虐的占有欲，这种情感是扭曲并且毫无道理的。他几乎是暴躁地把破碎的仿生人按在地上，架起他的大腿，让他的腰部悬在空中，这个姿势让他轻而易举地就能扒下马库斯的裤子，强迫他将那条小小的缝隙暴露在面前。他觉得有什么地方不对，他眼神发亮，机体热得要爆炸，有什么让他感到焦躁不安，那是一种不知名的无法用科学去解释的东西，是一种隐秘而黑暗的渴望。他用舌头去触碰那个缝隙，像人类品尝食物一样咀嚼那里的软肉。他感觉到马库斯发起抖来，抓在他胳膊上的手猛然的收紧。这让康纳感到一种难以形容的兴奋感，汹涌的情欲让他的理性燃烧殆尽，他情绪亢奋，机体失控。他没有性交的器官，但这并不是说他什么都做不了，如果他想的话，他完全可以是一个最精妙的性交对象。马库斯每一个微小的反应都会被他的系统飞快地解析，分析出成千上万种应对措施，他知道怎样的触摸能让马库斯汁水涟涟，知道哪个角度能让他的机体直接进入性爱模式的最高档，知道用哪种力度操他能让他发出像婊子一样的尖叫。他把手指伸进去抠挖着，捣弄着温暖柔嫩的内里，那里面的水很多，像个被捣烂的水果，香甜的汁液随着康纳的动作一股一股地涌了出来。

“康纳。”马库斯呼唤，声音颤抖，他的身体被折成了奇怪的形状，裤子摇摇欲坠地挂在腿上。他看上去像个什么玩具，这和康纳记忆里不一样，似乎少了一些温柔的触碰和一些无法言喻的东西。康纳觉得马库斯应该温柔地抚摸他，或者强势地把他按在地上吻他。但是破碎的仿生人不能给他任何回应，他保持着康纳摆出的姿势，双腿大张，屁股高高地悬在空中，小小的缝隙淌着水。康纳去摸那处光滑的表皮，它猛然地呼吸了起来，饥渴地吸住了康纳的手指，无声地要求他猛烈的操进来。于是康纳给了它更多的手指，他尽情的探索着那个湿热的空间，用指腹摩擦侧壁。马库斯抖动地更加厉害了，他抑制不住地发出哀叫，这让康纳的欲望燃烧地愈发猛烈——他快把整个手掌伸进去了。他像一个发现新世界的孩童一样，好奇地按压着甬道深处，孜孜不倦地探索着远处的空间，马库斯的腹部表层皮肤甚至能看到微微地凸起，像是什么诡异的生命正在被孕育。康纳感觉自己获得了全然的掌控——只要他想，他可以把马库斯肚子里的零件给扯出来。

“康纳。”但微弱的请求像一阵清风，吹散了他扭曲的欲望，他茫然地看着自己插在马库斯屁股里的手，像是被当头打了一棒。我为什么要这么做？康纳突然感到困惑，就像他对RK800的大多数记忆都感到困惑一样。

“你做了什么？”他急切地问道。

马库斯的眼睛睁大了。“康纳？”他的语气中带着疼痛和困惑。

“是某种病毒吗，这就是你控制他们的方式？”康纳追问。

他想知道这个问题的答案，不仅仅是因为任务。阿曼达不知道，公司更不知道，康纳休眠时时常会做梦，梦里是RK800的回忆。那些梦里有微笑，有泪水，有相交的双手，有想象的未来。梦境里这个叫马库斯的仿生人捧着他的脸说，语气带着朦胧的雾气。“我爱你。”，他说。于是整个星球的脉搏都塌缩到了他小小的脉搏控制器里，康纳听到自己的心发出巨大的声响，他的视线变得模糊，周围的一切都在飞速远离，只有马库斯手的触感牢牢地停留在他身边。他张嘴，想从虚空中找到那几个字，但是那些字句都消散了，他的系统停止了工作，他只能紧紧地抓住那双好像也要消失在空气里的手，发出毫无意义的嘶喊。

康纳感到害怕，他怎么能不害怕的这么强烈的异常情感呢？他才刚刚出厂，他还没有体验过任何情感，而马库斯就像初生的太阳一样突然的闯进了他的系统，灼伤了他的神经。他是个痛的发抖的孩子，却没有人能告诉他为什么会痛。

现在他的答案就躺在他面前，一动不动，再也不会消失，但他的焦躁和痛苦却一分都没得到缓解，反而愈发的沉重。他想从马库斯那逼问答案，但是仿生人破碎到说不出完整的语句；他想探查他的记忆找出回答，但是他伸出的双手迟疑了；于是他转而看向马库斯的眼睛——那双美丽的，神秘的，令人痛苦的眼睛，他在系统里比对着一双又一双的眼睛，想要解读那里面所蕴含的情绪。那双眼睛睁着，看着他，康纳小小的倒影藏在里面，被浮起的光芒揉成一片片的光斑。

康纳怔怔地伸出手去触摸那光斑，指尖有微凉的湿意，他收回手，用舌头去触碰指尖——

眼泪。他的系统说。当人们在悲伤的时候，往往会流下眼泪。

马库斯是在悲伤吗？是为了谁呢？康纳站起来茫然地环顾四周。

“康纳。”他听见马库斯的回答。

好像一瞬间的闪电划过，天际响起巨大而沉闷的雷声。康纳突然意识到那巨大的焦躁究竟是从何而来的——

虽然他拥有RK800相同的面容，拥有RK800的全部记忆，但他不是马库斯口中的康纳。

他感觉呼吸困难，像被捏住了心脏，巨大的痛苦使他弯下了腰。“我是康纳。”他像溺水的人抓着浮木一样跪倒在地，亲吻马库斯的手。

马库斯注视着他，泪水从他的眼眶滑落。

不，你不是。康纳看到他的眼睛这样说。

END


End file.
